Stuck in the Snogbox
by WhouffleTastic
Summary: The Doctor is planning to take her to wherever she wants to go. That might need a raincheck because even the best ship of the Universe needs repairing ,which upsets Clara and despite it being the biggest ship Clara and The Doctor keep running into each other, and it doesn't help that they're into each other (bad pun). Will the close quarters bring them too close?(contains whoufflé)
1. Chapter 1 - Close for Confort

**Stuck in the Snogbox – Chapter 1 "Close for Confort"**

**Hope you like this fanfic , i'll try to post it weekly for all my whoufflé lovers! 'Till next time!**

**Allons-y my impossible readers!**

Clara found herself hectic and excruciatingly mad at the TARDIS for never ever finding her room. She never found it that hard back when she started travelling with the Doctor but nowadays it was beginning to be a tad repetitive (and that's a complete understatement).

As she explained the problem to the Doctor he seemed a bit off . She started talking about the TARDIS and was outraged at him for not paying any attention. She began trying to win his attention by talking about Daleks and Cibermen but silence was all there was. Then she just tried to get him flustered … that always worked marvelously!

'Doctor , I really need you to help me' She gasped , quite amazed at her acting skills.

'Sorry , Pumpkin! Quite in a mess , as you might see' – wait , what? Did he just cal her pumpkin?! He could be such a child , sometimes! Ugh 1200 years old , more like 3 years old. – Clara prepared herself to say one of the things that she never was to say , especially to the Doctor.

'But PUMPKIN , I really need you're help! I'm desperate!' She painfully said and she heard a big crash – The Doctor banging his head on the console panel as he fell into some buttons trying to quickly find Clara to help her. He stood up and was right in front of Clara and kissed her forehead sweetly , thinking she was in danger.

'What's wrong?!' he said very daringly as always .

'I can't find my room…But geesh , I wasn't THAT desperate.' She said jokingly but pretending to be sad with a half fake-frown that quickly turned into a daring chuckle.

'Oh , OK … waitwhat? That was the reason you were so completely desperate?!' He mouthed several expressions of annoyance , and even though she knew he was kidding , she still felt bad – but only a little .

'Well , I was also a bit hungry , but that can wait… What is the hold up for? Move that bum of yours and get on with it!' – He almost gasped of surprise , but a huge grin of flirtyness appeared on his face and he knew she loved it – She teased , even though noticing that his grin was the source of the teasing , as she almost ran through the room , happy to have his help.

'Well , if I knew you wanted me so much I would of walked faster …' A crimson shade quickly overpowered her otherwise completely white face , it being so white she quickly turned away , crossing her fingers hoping he didn't mean what she secretly wished he did.

'What do you mean chin boy , you're being pretty cryptic today , aren't you' She chuckled and laughed , thinking the flirting was over , not realising he wasn't in the mood to let her win one of their many cute (almost provocatively frisky) conversations.

'Well , my impossible girl , looking at the facts it's not impossible , I would even dare to say immensely probable , that you were pondering on me , more distinctly on wanting me!' He gloated on his sassy comeback . He actually questioned if she was going to respond , giving that this was as far as they'd come , provocative talks wise.

'What facts are we exactly talking about ? I only ask because I'm pretty shure you just made that up because you're completely intoxicated by me…' – That he surely was , though he would most likely take to the grave , all because of his completly stubborn personality.

'First , you're clearly craved for my attention , and actually acknowledged that you were desperate (for me of course) ; secondly you were looking for Your Bedroom that you never ask my help to find unless there's something more to it (which is not the case) and final and most importantly … you've been blushing all night long!' He proudly said as she was absolutely surprised. – '_Oh crap, did he notice…_' – Clara was turning into a tomato at a fast pace and was stuck on what to say as she screamed to herself.

'Well if you took so much of your time congering up that theory…' – The Doctor noticed she didn't say it was crazy or absurd – '… then you have been surely thinking about me a lot! Which concludes that my theory is absolutely right and that you Fancy **ME**!' – _Most definetly… _- Thought the Doctor , but dismissed the theory as fast as he possibly could.

'Yes … No … Wait … Shut up!' – Clearly admitting defeat , the Doctor muttered and Clara made a little dance to represent the innumerous times she had won they're little fluster competitions (what she called their flirtyness matches).

Suddently an Ood looking creature arose , not quite like an Ood ,it appeared to have metallic eyes and an odd looking iron matterialized and the Doctor leaped backwards and accidentally pressed his back into some buttons that made the TARDIS tremble as the monster dissapeared into dust.

Clara and The Doctor tried to grab tight into strong metal bars but the Doctor's hand slipped and he awkwardly fel on top of Clara due to turbulence .He remained there looking at her features but when the TARDIS stopped shaking he got up with a small (but visible) grin on his face. He was relieved she didn't notice and was panicked from observing that the TARDIS was visibly stuck.

'What do you mean stuck ?!' Clara replied when he told her the news. In light of recent flirty and crazy events , she wasn't sure if being stuck in close quarters was going to be very productive , to say the least…

'Well I sort of might have possibly pressed a lot of buttons randomly and she has sort of stopped to calm down a little … Nothing to worry about , she'll reboot in a short period of time… it's only the travelling part she can't perform! We can still go for a swim and all the lights are still working so , no problem…' – Except there was one because even though the TARDIS was infinite they still would always run into each other and she wasn't shure her little handy trick of not falling in love was doing its job properly – the Doctor felt exactly the same except he wasn't even using the trick at this point , so he just fooled his almost 27 brains into believing that he wasn't utterly in love with his impossible girl , but that's mostly for another chapter…

'How long?' she calmly asked 'Well giving her _timey-whimeyness_ (yes that is a thing) and her age , dividing it by Pi and multiplying by her manufactur…' Clara stopped him out of boredom 'The short version , please!' He grunted for her lack of interest in his beautiful quantum phisics lecture but happily responded 'About 2 months!' Surprised she said 'WHAT?'

She sighed taking the news in. 'Don't be mad , it will go by in what will feel like a second' – _Hopefully not that quick – _He thought. She felt the same in a way so used the trick again.

_It's going to be a_ _long trip ... _– She thought to her self as the Doctor propositioned something.

'How about we go for a swim?' – He said as he walked to one of the corridors.'That's too good to refuse but it surprises me that all this time you just wanted to see me in my underwear' She had achieved for him to blush again. That was all she ever wanted…'Oi!' –But he knew it was a bit true , she was definitely stealing the little innocence he had left.

_Well, It's going to be a long trip , but it's sure going to be fun _– She speculated as she unzipped her dress (which made the Doctor turn red , once again) and jumped into the pool with a grin , splashing all over the Doctor's clothes.

'Oops!' She mentioned even though she had done it on purpose – but that was something he would never know…


	2. Chapter 2 - Dreamy

**Stuck in the Snogbox – Chapter 2 "Dreamy"**

**Hi! So I've decided to post 2 chapters up this week for those that hate that this is only posted monthy! I'll be posting it today or tomorrow! So let's begin, impossible readers (though it was a one time thing, uh? Then think again!) Geronimo!**

_Clara hopped out of bed when the Doctor eagerly hollered near her messy unmade bed. She was his first companion to be messy and it provided him joy even when she left his Snogbox all dirty. She was utterly upset for about half a minute but quickly awaited joyfully his next thought. She was hoping they were going on a new adventure ,(after a little nap , certainly he wasn't going to let her moap around sleepily in a colorfull planet though he did like to torture her a bit from time to time) but she wasn't happy about the heard next._

**'**_You'll be happy to know that i'm taking you back home! Aren't you glad to get rid of me?'_

_She had been pondering about going back home… the Maitlands were getting older and she needed to settle down and have a confortable life … a TARDIS free life. But she quickly realized that ,to her dismay , when you go TARDIS , you never really go back (even when it's na old cow that more than dislikes you). Of course she wasn't ready to tell the Doctor…_

_'C'mon there , hop out of that silly bed that you use way too much… In my opinion we don't even need beds , only weekly maybe but i could just as confortably sleep in a bunch of pillows. Plus i bet you're more tired of me that you're tired of… well tired.' She laughed sleepily wich the Doctor found simply adorable._

_'WHAT!' – She couldn't believe it… He was serious… - 'But i don't wan't to go! I wan't to stay here with you!'_

_'What! You mean it?' – His face glowed with joy – 'I want you to stay too.' _

_Then it happened … He kissed her passionately taking her breath away as he began undressing her and vice-versa. It was getting fiery as he lustfully kissed her neck… _And then … she woke up …

Her hair was a mess but , then again so was she… She had always had chemistry with the Doctor , even in spite of his nerdy personality , he was always charmingly stunning but not even Clara herself would ever imagine THAT happening. She had never been so (for lack of a more sofisticated word) turned on by someone to the point of fantasizing about then. Nevertheless their relationship had been motionless for quite some time… And still the guild and awkwardness of that dream were still haunting her mind. As if she didn't have enough problems for the day (more like week) the Doctor walked in (this wouldn't have been such a bother if he wasn't …) SHIRTLESS.

'Are you trying to provoke me?'- Clara was trying to calm herself , but instead , she started blatantly staring at his chest. She was enticed , and she hoped it wasn't noticeable. His lack of a shirt wasn't the main reason for her enticement …She also rather enjoyed that he still had his bowtie on.

'Sorry , didn't mean to arouse you , but the TARDIS quite literaly set my shirt on fire. Can you believe it… I'm certantly distraught , even though it helps to see your eager carnal desire for me' – She would have laughed sarcasticly but in light of recente events she felt troubled that he managed to get her in a loss for words , wich was extremly rare , mostly because she was usually the one to provoke such loss for words to the Doctor. So she just decided to lie…

'You better be sorry for trying to seduce me , and never have I ever been enticed by you… And that TARDIS of yours is dumb… and old … I mean what was she even thinking!' But even though she was a great actress she found herself overselling the lie , probably because she was trying to believe it… She soon realised she was starting to turn red.

'Oh I wasn't trying to arouse you , you did that all by yourself , and I truly don't believe you're not atracted to me , not that it's not possible , but the way you were looking at my bare chest make it completly implausible. That's still a pretty good attempt of convincing yourself otherwise.' She was incredulous … He managed to corner her (both literally and figuratively) to the other side of the bedroom and was now grinning a few inches away from her. If she wasn't aroused a few minutes earlier she sure was now. Clara was currently trying to get out of that compromising position but instead she decided to go with a more challenging tactic…

'Oh , is that so? Than why are you standing so close to me … I believe this concludes that you're the one aroused…' This was getting too steamy … But the Doctor knew that this was his turn to make her admit defeat. He got closer and tried to gaze at her reaction.

'Are you sure…?'

'Very…sure'

'Well then…' And then he kissed her like he had never kissed her before … He grabed her and pushed her in the bed , to which she moaned. She was full of adrenalin and were caught in a moment of flirtacious pleasure as they riped eachothers clothes of… _**And then … She woke up.**_

'OH NO!' She panted 'NOT AGAIN , DAMMIT' This situation was getting out of control. She adimited defeat. Not only the trick was no longer working but she had been shamefully having dirty dreams about Chin Boy. Of all people … it had to be Chin Boy. This thought process caused her to gasp frantacly in despair. She was a lost cause and it was a bit late for a wake up call.


	3. Chapter 3 - Can I sleep with you?

**Stuck in the Snogbox – Chapter 3 "Can I sleep with you?"**

**A/N : Second chapter I post this of this fan fic this week. Oh, I bet you're going to like this one. A handfull of my impossible readers were wondering if Clara is going to make the first move. The answer to such question is NO! I mean , she's the most strong willed in the relationship (no doubt about it) but the Doctor is the one always hinting at the possibility of it being a more-than-friends type of relationship. So in conclusion I'm not done with the story (not that it ends with them getting together , that would be cheesy and they can't keep it together for THAT long) but when they do it will be mutually/Doctor iniciated. Now , without furder ado , we shall begin.**

Clara didn't want to be disturbed. It was that time of the month : the time of the month she atempted to make a soufflé. She was concentrated , had inspiring music in the backroung and was definetly not going to fail this time. Except as luck would have it she started day dreaming. As if this wasn't problem enough the subject of her dreams was none other then the Doctor,

In exasperation she eventually snapped out of it but it was a bit too late. It was reduced to burnt shreds. She made a loud sigh but it was of no help. She had a theory that the TARDIS was making the oven to hot but she dismissed it , since she realized she had been fantasizing of Thou-Who-Shall-Not-Be Discussed-In-Relation-To-These-Devious-Dreams (AKA Chin Boy) for about half an hour. She even surprised herself , making her even more ashamed. It wasn't usual to think about a boy that much.

Clara Oswald was the type of girl that , despite petite , was the one who had the pants in the relationship. She sighed again - _This isn't even a relationship - _. It was odd to feel like this for anyone , especially the Doctor. Sure , he was The Doctor , savior of millions , exterminator of Daleks (oh ,the irony) , Time Lord and so on. It could be worse (god knows it could have been a jobless fool who didn't apreciate her) but in this case it couldn't , she was stuck with him , (on an infinite ship…) wich was bad enough ,no ,the fact she was constantly thinking about him was way worse. Or maybe it was the fact that she was genuinly atracted to his mind. She wasn't sure anymore and THAT was precisely the worst thing…

'Hello Soufflé Girl!' He said cheerfully , soon realising the irony of his nice greeting. Meanwhile Clara was having none of it. She decided to delete all thoughts Doctor-related (that will take a while!) . So in the meantime she had to be detached of his beautiful , charming , dorky - *_mental slap* - _self… The Doctor would of done the same thing several affairs ago , so he just decided to act normal and not fall for her (he had already fallen , he was already completly underground) . AGAIN…

'Seriously , I tried … Now I'm just depressed.' She frowned , finding herself a bit sick , in need of a Doctor.

'I know you tried , it was a pretty good effort if you ask me.' She apreciated it ... – _detached… _

'Thanks but I didn't ask.' He knew she needed confort but he decided to be more subtil about his approach.

'Sorry , I'll just be going then.' He wondered if he knew her well enough to know what she would respond .

'Well , since you're here , can you help me find my room? I've been looking for it for ages' He sure did.

'Sure , but it doesn't look like you've been looking for it.'

'Of course it doesn't , i spend an hour looking and then got bored so decided to attempt baking. Silly …' She grinned , she loved calling him silly , he was a bit silly at times … and cute , and funny and – *mental slap* - other things…

'Oi! C'mon let's find that room of yours…'

After an hour and a half of searching … they decided to stop and layed down on a random couch.

'I think she deleted it again…' Ugh they were exausted. Specially the Doctor , he would get really tired on Fridays , plus he had been burried (only literaly for 2 days though) in the TARDIS' system operator and he wasn't sleeping very often because dirty images of Clara crept into his mind for often than not.

'Good guess , smart ass…Now what?!' She just wanted to fall asleep. So did he…

'No clue … guess I'm not a smart ass then…' She had an idea while looking for her bedroom.

'Yes , you definitely are. Can I just sleep in another room?' She let her pupils close in between periods of extream sleepyness.

"'Course you can but she will probably delete it too…'

'Good point , well , this is embarassing but …can'tIjustsleepwithyoufortonight? She said it as quickly as she could but he still heard it. Of course he just couldn't let her get away with this.

'Oh , I'm sorry , I couldn't hear you…' She knew he was lying but she wanted to lie too … In a bed that is.

'You're not sorry… But can I sleep with you?'

'You know i would never refuse that… but was that all you wanted Clara , to get into bed with me? I thought our relationship was more than that!' He started laughing mid-sentence but fell short when he mouthed the word relationship. He knew he was kidding and so did she , but the word relationship made the next two minutes quite awkward. She quickly broke the silence though.

'Then move along , Slowpoke!' She thought of victory music. She had just created a new nickname sucsessfully!

'I'm afraid of what you'll do to me…' He grinned of his witty coment quickly jumping into the comfy bed and ajusting the sheets.

'You should be! I'm a kicker.' She smiled maliciously . She took her top off and grabed a tight sweated that she found in a closet at the end of a hallway. She had found of large sweater before but she didn't care for it. She would be lying if she said she hadn't picked that specific top because of the Doctor. He was turning crimson at a fast pace but ignored it for the sake of his sanity whilst turning away from that flustering sight.

'Oh , uhm it's fine , I sleep like a rock when I finally can. Are you comfortable with that top?' It was a genuin question with a mischivious meaning. Just the way she liked it.

'Yeah…' – She decided to go for the kill – 'It was getting to hot in here anyway… Plus I was already planning to take my clothes off…I hope that's OK with you.' He was as red as a plump tomato and didn't bother to respond. He would probably say something dumd , or kiss her so he sticked with something simple.

'Good Night Oswald.'

'Good Night Chin Boy.'

He fell asleep less that a minute after. He was happily surprised not to dream of Oswald. But not so happily surprised to find his legs covered with small bruises and Clara , with that top on , right on top of him. Turns out she was a kicker…


End file.
